Red symbolizes war, love, hate, and betrayal
by deathangel1630
Summary: Many years ago a man named MAdara Uchiha fell inloved with a high priestess named Seimei, they both fell in love with eachother but betrayal comes in the way. Madara finds himself to express his hate by destroying Konoha but the plan goes wrong. Many years later Seimei's reincarnation was borned and Madara knew about this...Will Madara feel the same pain as before?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter zero: Where it all began**

Many years ago a woman had the courage to stand in a battle between good and evil, her hair was dancing with the wind and her pale cheeks were being kissed my the coldness of the sky. Her lips were breathing out air as she readied her staff in a meditating position.

The bloodbath was too wild and the enemy was too strong, only she can destroy that deranged man hungry for blood and power, his bloody eyes were gazing at the priestess who was performing a rite to destroy the man but all he did was smirk and look at her like she is some kind of meal in a menu for dinner.

As the man moved closer to her some chuunins, jounins, and priests were coming to get rid of him but with one single slash of his sword blood sprouted out and painted the fresh green grass. The man laughed with a his sharingan morphing into another.

" Do you think a priestess like you could destroy a man like me?! HA! Pathetic, you are no match for me Seimei." HE said as his other companions charged for me.

As a surprise a man wearing blue armour with the headband of the leaf came to shield the priestess, he manage to finish them with one jutsu, I still concentrated until the jutsu is now prepared.

" Ah, long time no see Tobirama, What a surprise, where is your brother? He didn't come?" He asked with a tone of excitement and rage.

" Madara, how dare you try and destroy Konoha?!" Asked the 2nd Hokage.

" My intentions are not to destroy it, but eliminate it's protector." Madara said as the 2nd Hokage darts his head to the priestess who was still concentrating.

As the priestess was still performing the jutsu tears of blood came out of her eyes and also from her mouth. The 2nd hokage gasped as he saw the sight of the priestess bleeding.

He tried to come to her but a barrier electrified him with such force, he guessed that it was Seimei's idea not to disturb her. HE knew from the very start that she'd use that powerful and deadly Justsu, she ignore every man in her surroundings and concentrates on what is is doing, she has no time to stop yet her body is weaking from the chakra building up and wasted upon her.

" Lady Seimei please stop! If you continue that you'll diefrom chakra and blood loss!" HE shouted but she couldn't hear her.

" Aww, isn't that sweet? I have a great guess that you fancy her, don't you Tobirama?" HE asked her as he was holding his anger towards him and continued to fight some of the Uchihas trying to kill Seimei.

As the priestess blood continued flowing a wound opens up slowly and blood can be seen pouring out of her chest, also red loquid can be seen flowing from her ears and her bottoms( you know where it is for the girls like a menstrual cycle).

The barriers slowly fades and the priestess was still preparing her rites but Tobirama in the otherhand runs up to her and placed both hands while the other konoha shinobis and priest handle the work.

"Seimei STOP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" HE shakes her but she was still continuing it and he was afraid that she'll do it non-stop.

The priestess kept on chanting the words all over again and again no one can stop her from the madness upon her rites of her power.

" Subete no teki o hojū kōshin subete no saiken, watashi wa motonimodosu nda made wa watashi no chikaranonagare o kika sete, yasashi-sa no nagare o mimashou,-en no itami o hakai shi, sore ga watashi no chikara ni rakka sa sete, subete no watashi no ishi o hakai suru."

She kept repeating these words even though Tobirama was already shaking her to stop, he pleaded her to stop the jutsu that made Madara laugh like a manic.

When he watched the two his laugh started to stop when he saw light soring out of Seimei body, Tobirama stepped back a little until the light exploded and he flew to the air.

Sacred marks came out of her body and her eyes turned out to be like sunlight.

" What the?! That jutsu has never used for 650 years ago!" One of the Uchiha said as Madara's sharingan morphed into something new.

" Mangekyou Sharingan." He said as his eyes stared into fear, anger and hate yet something told him to stop, he remembered something that he doesn't want to remember his past with her when they were both young like a fresh bud. When they both grew up the buds opened into flowers beautiful yet dangerous ones, those flowers grew into something new that no one expected to happen.

His memories has shatteres and the anger and hate changed his heart and his own world, his own love, and his own self.

When they both charged for each other, their weapons clashed together and exploded with such power and rage, once each of them departs they perform jutsus until both of them wounds each other.

Seimei made the perfect timing as her hand touched his heart and Madara felt electrifying tingles inside his chest and lungs, his eyes turned back to normal.

His eyes bores to hersn and he steps and stumbles back also seimei, his faced changed into anger.

" You…Seimei, what did you do?!" He asked furiously.

"I…..I…offered 90% percent…of my…l-life….for, that jutsu….That Justsu…blocked and sealed….half….Of your…Chakra….." I said panting.

Tobirama runs up to me as Madara regains his position he glared at the 2nd Hokage who was now carrying the dying Seimei, he turned his attention to Seimei and his eyes changed to hurt knowing she'll die soon, his former best friend, the one who he secretly love before is going to die in someone else's arms and not angered him more, all he wanted iss to scare seimei so she cannot get involve into the war so in the end he could finally have her but his plans had gone wrong.

Instead of stopping her, he killed her….Not literally but emotionally. He could not give those mean words back. Seimei's heart was crushed when they both argued about siding with the Senju clan instead of the Uchiha clan.

HE broke her heart…

She'll die…..

She'll be gone….

Forever…..

And…..

Ever…..

He'll never see her smile, laugh, cry, be scolded by his mischievous actions, and most of all their affections towards each other.

" Seimei, stay with me…." The 2nd Hokage trying to tell her to stay alive.

" We have to leave…" Madara told his Uchiha kunoichis and left without saying a word.

" Seimei please don't…" Tobirama's face was close to hers.

The blood was continuing to flow, his tears were falling down her snow white cheeks, her hand crept to his face and wipe away the water from his cheeks and eyes.

" Tobirama…Promise mw to….Continue….Protecting Konoha with Hashirama….I entrust the Senju clan….Again…." Seimei said as Tobirama shooked his head.

" N-No! Don't say that! Y-You'll live! Trust me You'll live!" He buried his face on her hair.

He cried and cried until she smiled weakly.

" I trust…You Tobirama…You'll keep the future of Konoha…..Safe…You-You can….Do it without me….You're strong…I know you…..can…." She said as she leaned out to him and pressed her lips on his, the both of them shared a warm and passionate kiss. She parted from him and smiled again…

" I wanted to be with you…I want to be with you Seimei." He said as she smiled.

" I'm so sorry…I'm sorry….To-Tobirama….Please remember…Remember….Our Promise…" She slowly smiled and her life came out of her.

He cried and cried, he felt the hate burning inside of him knowing its all Madara's fault…He swore to avenge her death, and if he does hecan be in peace with Seimei for all eternity.

He screamed into the air in rage, the whole Konoha village heard his roar of pain…

From that day…..Seimei was a legend and there were myths that every night her soul travels around Konoha to guard and protect it forever.

But some says that Her soul always feel pain and her pains will be a great sacrifice in order to ease the village people's pain in life, she was always there for all of them…

Some says…..She is with Tobirama for all eternity…

But many years later a baby girl was borned , there are possibilities that she is the reincarnation of Seimei. Her mother died and she inherited Seimei's powers, she was nothing like her whole family, She was adopted by the 3rd Hokage himself and the whole village respects her truly.

A new hero is borned….Miya(It means shrine/ temple which fits her perfectly)

**EEP! This is my new story, I made this story when I was in grade school. I just found it when my whole family was having a garage sale…**

**So I decided to share it because my cousin read it and she wanted me to publish it….**

**Well….I just want to share this story so please enjoy reading and you can comment what ever you like and please you can follow and like it too. So in the end I can make sequels and my cousin and I are planning to create a story adding Miya in there, It will be the Naruto movie: road to ninja….**

**So enjoy and keep looking!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Enter: Lady Miya at your service!

The shrine was covered with cherry blossoms again and the monks were chanting their prayers to ease the people pain so Seimei could hear them, the new born infant was crying in the arms of the great Sarutobi; the 3rd Hokage.

The people all over Konoha already knew that the baby was actually Seimei's reincarnation, the hokage was so sure already. The monks approached the 2 as the Hokage cooed the baby to sleep, he sighed deeply for the sadness of the infant. Actually her birth mother died and it is also clear she is chosen to become the high priestess.

" Milord, Is she ready for the purification?" The masked monk asked as the Hokage looked up to his face.

"No, we need her to sleep." He said while rocking her gently.

The monk started to worry about the new borned infant, she kept thrashing around the hokage's arms and wiggled abit.

One of the priests came by and offered help to the hokage yet he refused, he wanted himself to calm her down but nothing made her sleep. They tried feeding her but she push the bottle away, then gave her a pacifiers but she spit it away, and lastly they made faces but it made her crying worser. She screamed and cried at the same time.

The hokage smiled by his old memoties with Seimei when he was young, she would always treat him ramen and ice cream, then let him ride on her back, and she also thought him how to pray inside the shrine. The shrine forbids people who are not blessed by Amaterasu's powers.

As he remembered those memories he smiled down the unnamed infant and cooed her once more.

" Dear child, don't cry I'll be here and I'll always be here for you…I'll take care and protect you forever, don't worry…I'll love you like Seimei loved me…" As he said tthose words the infant adjusted her eyes and saw Sarutobi for the first time, she smiled gently and later on she yawned then rubbed her face on his clothed chest…She slept with light baby snores.

All the monks and shrine maidens softened when they watched the 2 people with their affectionate, cute of the monks came to him and handed the baby to purify her with all her bad temptations.

When they put her in the middle they all chanted and she still slept while purifying her.

When it was over they handed the baby girl to Sarutobi and asked him a very important question of all…..

"Lord Hokage, What will be her name?" HE asked.

When he looked at the baby an idea came to his mind and made a second thought but it was pushed away.

" It will be Miya Momoe." He as he held Miya closed like it was his.

(Meaning: Temple , and blessed child)

" I'm also planning to adopt Miya, will you allow it?" He asked frankly.

" Of course Milord, she'll be lucky to have you…Seimei will be very happy for you." He said as the Hokage smiled upon the heavens.

Many years came and it all went well as planned.

~12 years later~

Miya became a high priestess like Seimei and at the same time she's studying at the academy to become a ninja, the whole village respects her like the 2nd Hokage and sometimes she refuse all the offerings that are too much for the shrine ten people would praise for her kindness. It was amazing for a young girl to memorize all the secrets and all the advanced sacred spells, for some reason the whole academy likes her and she also created fanboys at the same time a fan club of course.

The Hokage laughs when she always received her flowers but in the end she made it an offering to the shrine, she learned how to absorb the people's pain by letting her sacred marks spread all throughout her body and then she will feel their pain.

Sometimes the Hokage really hate to see her using that technique but she had too because it is the high priestess duties and also her will to do it for the village people's sake.

She is also close to Konohamaru, for some reason when Sarutobi sees them together he sees himself and Seimei to them. Them he could sometimes have teary eyes or sometimes sniff, Miya understand his pain and tries to ease his pain but he refuses because he doesn't want to see her in pain.

Her specials are made by Seimei herself….

Dai kai shitiken no Jutsu: Hikari no ame (3rd ceremony no Justu Rain of light)

Dai ni shiki no Jutsu: Nankan Jinja (2nd ceremony Barrier shrine)

Yako sei no kanashimi (Nocturnal sorrow)

Harayakana goon (Radiant Howl)

Keppaku Kagayaki (innocent shine)

She mastered all these techniques and somehow the hokage surprised to see how really strong she is, she also managed to perfect clone jutsu at the age of 4. She really is a high priestess after, she also memorized the priestess laws recited it in front of Sarutobi at the age of five.

And if you kill a high priestess you shall be arrested and will be executed immediately…

~Later on~

Miya was inside the classroom sitting her chair and wondered why Iruka-sensei disappeared, she thought that it was Naruto again. She don't mind at all since he always make her laugh with his jokes but all she really focus right now that Naruto deserves a little respect from people since he saved Konoha, she also wanted to ease his pains but somehow he refused.

As Sakura came to her she bows respectfully but she shooked her head.

" Sakura, you really don't need to bow in front of me, its really not necessary since were friends." Miya said.

" C'mon Miya you really need that, you are a high priestess after all and besides you're very popular." She said as she giggled slightly, Miya began to sigh deeply and smiles at sakura warmly.

They both chatted for awhile about things in class and the upcoming graduation exams, they were both excited about it then the conversation turned into Sasuke, sometimes Miya wanted to try to ease his pain but in the end he just kept saying "hnn." And she feels uncomfortable when he kept doing that, but in awhile he just bow respectfully and leaves then he would tell her to forget about Itachi-san.

(If you guys read the story you will see who she will end up and what happened to her and Itachi, she will alos have feelings for Naruto and Sasuke.)

But in awhile Ino came in.

" Hey! Miya-chan, and oh… Hey… billboard brow." She said like she was about to do a cat fight with her but Miya is here so they can save all of that for later.

" Oh hello Ino-san." Miya said with a warm smile.

"Well if it isn't Ino pig, well I'm sorry but there is no room for you here…Infact I'm hanging out with Miya today, You can hangout with her after school." She said as Ino really wanted to kill her.

They began to argue and argue, Miya tried to calm them down but she ends up being ignored. A sweatdropped went down Miya's face when both girls were already ditching with eachother then they both faced at her.

" Hey Miya, later lets hang out after school." Ino said with her fist clenched.

" Miya after class let's go to the market and shop!" Sakura said doing the same.

" I'm sorry but I'm going to bond and review for the graduation exam with the Lord Hokage." Miya said frankly.

And then they fought again….O.O

She tried to stop them but they ignore her again, she experience this every day and sometimes she wanted to go under the desk and hide from them forever. She felt the same way as Sasuke, poor Miya always being fought over by these girls in front of her them try to steal her away from themselves to gain popularity for Sasuke….. T-T

~15 minutes~

~Miya's P. O. V. ~

We were all in our proper chairs and Naruto in front tied up with ropes, and I heard that he painted the great Hokage faces….. Well…. I know that Naruto's a prankster and I all ready get it somehow in some way. We both used to play when we were kids at the playground, he would tell jokes that would make me laugh.

" I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Iruka-Sensei said as I sighed deeply for Naruto's mischief, he is so in trouble….

" Hmph!" He turns his head aside and then Iruka-Sensei dramatically points at him.

" Fine! Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Everybody frowned, I slumped my head on the table for our penalty. Again…

We all went to our lines and started our punishment, the jutsu's not really bad at all… In fact it was easy I learned and mastered it at the age of 4. Father was really amazed because I made it perfectly and a lot of people really doubt about that issue many years ago.

I also thought Konohamaru that jutsu but he really needs to practice that since he couldn't perfect it yet but time will come when he will master it, he even begs me to teach him one of my jutsu that Lady Seimei made but it is forbidden. Only Priestesses like me can use it.

It was Sakura's turn and I smiled lightly.

" Alright, Sakura here! Let's do this! Transform!" She transforms into Iruka perfectly.

" Transforms into ." He said as She transforms back.

" Yes! I did it! Did you see that Sasuke?" She asked as he didn't say anything.

I giggled lightly for her fandom on Sasuke, sometimes I can't help myself but laugh when he ignores all the pretty girls in Konoha. He really is an emo kid if I should say….

" Next….Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke went in front of him and transforms perfectly into him.

"Uh, Momoe." I was next and smiled lightly.

"Okay…..Transform!" I t6ransformed into him perfectly.

" Okay, Naruto Uzumaki." I went back to my position

As he came in front I saw Hinata with her shy tactics towards him again, I laugh abit seeing…Young love

As he transformed my jaw dropped when he transforms into a naked form of a girl, and I looked away in embarrassment feeling the shame and disgust….Well it's a bit of a surprise too when Iruka-Sensei had a nose bleed of rain.

" hehehe That's my sexy jutsu!" He said like it was a joke.

" Stop with your stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka-Sensei warned him.

~ After class~

I was inside the shrine helping with the gardening and sweeping at the courtyard, while I was working my face looks up and gazed upon Lady Seimei's grave that has sacred ropes on it. My mind went to a daze when my thoughts were having my attention for her, everyday I always thought that she was my mother but I'm just a reincarnation so I can continue her legacy.

Lord Hokage said that my real family…They were all assinated knowing I'm their child, lot's of people outside the village wanted to kidnap, kill and use me because of my power inherited by Seimei. I fingered my hair to relax myself for awhile and think about more things including tomorrow's graduating exam.

My mind also lingered on my birth mother who died when I was borned…..Father told me he is in a better place now, a randon jounin told me the meaning of death when I was 4 and it angered father and told me that I'm too young to know that kind of word, when I turned 10 he told me that ninjas are mere tools and we are all borned to die in our unknown future….My thoughts were cut when Father came in.

" Miya, hello my dear. Ready for tomorrow's exam?" He asked while smoking his pipe.

I nodded lightly while sweeping.

" Well that's good." He smiled then blew a circle of smoke, I continued and I looked at him then bit my lip.

" Papa, I know I've been asking things numerous times but can I know why Seimei died again?" I asked with a very low voice.

His eyes soften when he heard that question as I layed the broom on the ground.

He read my mind again, he knew that it was not my question, he really knows what I'm going to does that a lot when I turned 8 years old.

" Miya, that's not you question…Is it my dear?" He asked sheeply.

Darn, he figured it out already.

"Well…I….Nevermind." I said dropping my head.

"My dear, there is always an answer to your is no need to hide, so come my sweet…Tell me what is it?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip when my question is going to be very rough, but do I really have to ask him? Those are really my intentions but will he respond to my questions? Well It might hurt a little but I'll try to tell him. Well, here it goes….I sighed deeply and took a deep breath and started.

" Father…Is it my FAULT when my mother died?" I asked as my bangs covered my eyes, we stayed in this position for awhile and he fin ally answered.

" My dear child…It's not your fault, your mother died because she loves you, she was happy when you were brought to this world." He said as I raised my head a bit.

" But why did she died?"

" She sacrificed her life for you my dear child, if it weren't for her, you are not with me…." He said with a smile.

I was to ask another question but I ran up to him to give him a hug, his eyes soften when he remembered the day when I was borned and when he cradled me in his hugged me back and ran his hand to my hair.

" You're right father, I'm sorry for asking that….I am so grateful to her, I love you daddy…" I said softly.

He laughs lightly while caressing his hand on my hand.

" My dear Miya, I know its hard to live without a mother but I'm always here for you…I raised you with my love and provided you everything…I love you my little temple." He said as he kissed my forehead.

" I love you too daddy…" I said as I depart from him.

As we parted he smiled and waved his hand goodbye.

" I need to do something my dear, I have to go for awhile…" He said.

" Yes father, see you later."

" You too Seimei- I mean! Miya…" He said as I jumped when he called me Seimei, my face clouded with doubts again.

I always wondered what relation did Seimei have with father? Did she ever do something important with him? Most all I wanted to know why I look like her and if she is my ancestor or something….

But still..

I have to train for tomorrow's exam…..

Mother I hope you're watching me…..

~ That nighT~

I was in my bed room combing my long hair, I went to my bed and laid down….

I have to do good for the exams tomorrow….

I drifted to a peaceful sleep….

My dreams were pitch black and there's nothing to fear about nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 :

Mizuki the thief and kidnapper!

It was the exams, we finished it already today, all of the students were very happy and they all cheered for themselves for victory except for one boy, Uzumaki Naruto failed the exams once more. He watched as the children go to their parents and see how very proud they are….

What a very unlucky boy….

Naruto Uzumaki had no family, his parents died in the attack of the nine tailed beast 12 years ago. No one respects him very well only one person watches him in a very great distance…

What a very unlucky boy….

A girl wearing a white kimono and red folded hakama pants came to him while he seats in a swing, as this young girl go towards him you'll all recognized that she is the high priestess of the konoha; Lady Miya Momoe…

What a very unlucky boy…

After she approached him she tried everything to calm and comfort him for his huge disappointed in the graduation exams, no wonder why this high priestess doesn't see him as a monster, but why? He's the kyuubi, a monster….His very dangerous….

What a very unlucky boy…

Why does everybody look at him like he's some kind of trash? He's just a young boy who really wanted to become a ninja and Hokage someday…. And this priestess smiled down at him as he smiles brightly… Is this what we call young love….? Ugh….

What a very unlucky boy…

I just wish someday that he'll be well respected….

What a very unlucky boy…

Ugh…

What a very unlucky boy…

What a very unlucky boy…

What a very unlucky boy…

What a very unlucky boy…

What a very unlucky boy…

What a very unlucky boy…

What a very unlucky-

me: would you just shut up already?!

Narrator: You should be the one to shut up young lady! I am the narrator and you're just the writer…

Me: You're messing the whole story with your "What a very unlucky boy…" That doesn't make any sense at all!

Narrator: That's the point of the story….Naruto was borned to become an unlucky boy…So would you mind?

Me: Well fyi I created you so shut up already! I can erase your whole existence in this story…I can really do that like a little bug being killed by me…

Narrator: eep! Okay! You win! I lose! I quit!

Me: good…..cookie

Narrator: Yes!

Me: o.o

~Start~

It was another sunny day; I can hear the cherry blossoms knocking my window as the wind let the crimson tree dance, I stirred in my sleep as I heard footsteps. Light snores of mine can be heard in my Japanese old style room.

The footsteps got closer and closer as the door slid open, it was father; he was about to wake me up today for the academy's exam. He kneeled down and shakes me for me to be awakened.

"Wake up my little precious; it's time to get up now sweet heart…" He said as he stood up and opened the Japanese windows.

Sunrays shined down my face, I stir and covered my face with the blanket I heard a light giggle, my eyes and body twitched when I felt something tickling my small stomach as I laughed. I laughed and laughed as he made the tickling spree harder. I tried to stop him but it was too late my hands and arms couldn't move because of the power of tickles.

"Okay! Okay! Father! HAHHAHAH! I-HAHHA I'll get-hahaha get up!" I said as he released and I stood up very fast in order not to get tickled anymore.

"Good morning my little temple." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning father." I said covering my stomach in shame of tickles.

"Today's the exam my love, you must go to the academy…Then you have to do something for the Shrine today, are you not?" He asked me softly.

I nodded as I arranged my futon and went for my towel, he smiled and left with a goodbye and see you later. I went to the bathroom and took a bath as my thoughts encountered Seimei again , about her family and her mother Miyako…

Miyako Hinamori…Her mother who died giving birth to me, she risked her life to keep me alive…She died because of me that's for sure, she wanted me to live…

I survived as an infant, a little baby girl who was a high priestess.

I swear to myself that I was cursed but I already accepted my fate as myself today..

I am already suffering….But I must feel the same way as Seimei too….It is my duty as a priestess.

Without knowing I was taking a bath for 50 mins already, a knock was heard inside the bathroom and I was startled.

" Lady Miya! You'll be late!" One of the handmaidens of the mansion said as I went out of my bathroom and hurried to the closet.

I had tons of ceremony outfits here especially for the festivals and special occasions here, some are colorful kimonos given as gifts from Father and some are for the funeral mournings and others are for the weddings too. I have lots of clothes, well…There is one here that I haven't used for a very long time. It was a gift from the Lord Jiraiya, he said that it was found inside an old shrine in the snow country and that shrine belonged to Seimei's clan,she was my age when she wore this kimono.

He wanted me to keep it so it can be kept to generation to generation, it also has priestess powers like protecting you from demons and bad spirits. The last time I wore this when I was 11, I've never worn it when it was the Konoha's festival. I sighed deeply as I put it away and revealed my everyday wear.

As I finished dressing in my attire I folded my hakama to my thighs and connected my weapon pouch and seal tag pockets on my kimono pockets. I put on my prayer beads around my wrist.

I exited the dressing room only to see Konohamaru sitting on my futon with a light smirk on his face.

" Hey Miya! Are you really going to be a ninja today?" He asked excitedly as I nodded with a smile.

" Yes, well then….I also have to go now." I said as he laughed and I looked over to him.

I saw Konohamaru waving his hand with Seimei's Japanese fan, I widened my eyes seeing it on his hands. I ran up to him to retrieve it but he couldn't give it to me, he laughed and laughed seeing me in surprise.

" Konohamaru, give it back!" I said.

" No, I won't give it to you! Not until you let me use this weapon!" He said as he snorted on his laugh.

" Konohamaru! It's forbidden for you to touch that! It's sacred!" I warned him but all he did was laugh then made faces at me.

" HA! Everything around this shrine is sacred! I want to try it!" He said as he opened the fan and I gasped loudly.

As he opened the fan something happened unexpectedly. Lightning came in the window and electrocuted konohamaru, As he was electrocuted he slumped on the floor… ALL BLACK.

" I already told you!" I said crossing my arms, I walked over to him and retrieved the fan of Seimei.

Ebisu-Sensei came inside and saw Konohamaru burned crispy, he gasped as I sweat dropped, my lips were in a straight line trying not to laugh. He fell to his knees with his body twitching in horror like it was the end of his world, and like he'll crumble to pieces.

" Honorable grandson of the 3rd Hokage! What happened?! My god! Konohamaru!" He ran up to him shaking him and laying his head on his lap….. (Like a Korean drama scene XD)

I cleared my throat and saw me standing beside the sliding door, he went to his knees and his head was connected to the floor.

" Lady Miya! High priestess of Konoha, reincarnation of Lady Seimei! Guided by Amaterasu itself, I beg you please save Konohamaru!" He begged as my face turned white.

" Um…. Just give him a quick bath and let him sleep…" I said, he stood fast and hugged me like I'm a teddy bear.

HE thanked me and lets me go…

Right now, I'm very late…

~Later on~

I'm at the Academy and I'm the next one….

" Miya Momoe!" Iruka-Sensei called for me and I went in front.

I smiled at him and nodded slightly.

" Okay, perform… Perform clone jutsu." He said as I made hand signs and puffed a clone.

It was okay perfectly made clone that looked like me, he smiled and Mizuki also smiled.

" Okay, you passed… Lady Miya." He said as my clone puffed into smoke and disappeared, I smiled ear to ear as he hands me my new Konoha headband. I wore it and Iruka smiled Brightly and Mizuki.

" Great job Lady Miya, the lord Hokage we'll be very happy for you…" Mizuki said with a creepy grin.

I felt tingles when I get near him like he is up to something,there is something not right about him…You can already see the details on his face with that grin.

" Eh…..You can leave now….Lady Miya…" He said as I stopped thinking about those thoughts and exit the testing room….

When I got out everyone was finished, they were all very happy and as I pass by some parents and students bows respectfully with a greeting . I suddenly saw Naruto sits on the swing with a sad face. I guess that he failed again…. I went over to him but Mizuki went in front of him.

I stopped going towards him and went into the direction to the shrine….

~At the shrine~

I was meditating inside my own prayer room, my head was filled with all the people's pains and some were crying, screaming and begging to stop the pain.I was wearing the high priestess garb.

I was in the middle of the room and you can smell the incense burning, I am sitting in the middle of the insignia of Konoha, the prayer beads were on the ground and I twitched from the pain of the people. The sacred marks are spreading slowly and shined in blue color.

As I finished a sweat fell through my forehead and wiped it all out, I heard light footsteps and I looked around but no one's there. I felt a hand covering my mouth and my screams were muffled.

" Sorry Priestess, but you're coming with me." It was Mizuki! That bastard!

He grabbed me by the arm and a kunai pointing at my neck, when we exited the prayer room my eyes widened to see the monks, priest and shrine maidens on the floor injured and some were dead. Tears were gathering in my eyes but I didn't let them fall…I won't give him the satisfaction of crying.

He dragged me out of the shrine and headed towards to his destination…

I struggled in his grip and thankfully he let me go since….I bit him….But in the end, I was back handed with such force as I fell to the dirty ground. I felt dizzy after he hurt me….

Everything went black…..

~ Later on~

My vision was about to return, I felt my wrist and ankles tied up with Chakra bonds, and a duct tape was stuck in my mouth so no one can hear me scream. I tried to move but there is no use at all, I heard voices behind the bush but actually I'm inside the bush.

It was Naruto and Iruka-Sensei talking about something… I saw Naruto carries a scroll in his arms as I widened my eyes, it was a Father's scroll! He sealed that years ago! I tried to shout but nothing came only muffles.

A kunai suddenly flew to Iruka-Sensei's leg and I struggled more.

" I see you found our little hideaway." Mizuki said with an evil smirk on his face.

I have to move or else they'll be in a great danger! I have to think of something, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and prayed…

' Lady Seimei! I know I am your Reincarnation…But please! Help me out here, my friends are in danger and I need to break free!' I thought as a bell ringed to my head to see a twig snucking out the ground like a vine…I thanked Seimei for helping and started to remove the duct tape by this twig vines.

" Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered him.

" Huh? What's going on?" Naruto asked as I kept working on the duct tape.

As I removed it I felt relief and it's my chance but Iruka-Sensei came in the conversation.

" Mizuki?! Are you also the reason why Lady Miya disappeared?!" He asked violently..

" Well….You cans say that but right now….She's already gone…" HE said with a smile and my chances had started.

" NARUTO! WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL! TRUST ME!" I screamed as loud as I can when they all darted their heads on the bush.

Mizuki suddenly grabs me by the hair and he had a Kunai on my neck, I struggled violently as they both gasped. My face felt pain when he was gripping on my hair tightly and the kunai piercing my skin kightly.

"Naruto, If you don't give me the scroll, I'll kill her! Give it to me righ now!" He demanded as I struggled once more.

" Naruto don't do it!" I begged as Iruka-Senei tried to go towards us but he gripped my hair really tightly as I cried out.

" Naruto! Give it!" I demanded again.

" He's lying Naruto! HE'll won't kill me, he'll run away with the scroll with me and use me for his own rights! Don't do it!" I screamed.

" I'll tell you who's lying!" Mizuki said as Iruka and I widened our eyes.

" Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka-Sensei said as I still struggled.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago." He confessed.

" What decree?" He asked.

I couldn't bare the pain to let Naruto hear this so I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, but my thoughts are clouded to him.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!" He said as I frowned in pain, he laughed maniacally as he lets the Kunai go.

" What is this decree? Why does every one else knows about it? And why do you need Miya-chan?" He asked.

" I needed this wench in order for me to become unbeatable!She'll be mine, and also to let her kill the people who are in our way! It will be a great deal for me…With one Jutsu she'll destroy an entire village! That's the definition of a priestess for me, she'll never become like Seimei…" He said in pride…

" Oh and about you…." He said with a smirk written on his face.

" Mizuki! Don't tell me! It's forbidden!" Iruka-sensei said.

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you!" He said as my gasped was cut short when he really finally told him.

I felt Naruto's pain from the very start when the people disrespect him as a monster, I never want to see him like that…I tried to purify his pain but he always refuse it…..I wanted him to smile without being hurt by anyone else….HE'll become Hokage someday!

" The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox!"

" Stop it!" I heard Iruka-sensei scream.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

" NO!NO!NO!" Naruto felt his own pain as blue Chakra arises from him.

It's the real Naruto, he's planning on something….I feel a lot of powerful chakra coming right out him, I began to hit Mizuki in his face by the back of my head. His nose bled then he punched me on the stomach…

Again….

I am unconscious….

~ Later on~

I felt someone shaking me to wake up I felt great pain on my stomach and head, it was Iruka-sensei and Naruto. They looked very worried then some ANBU came and felt relief to see me safe, they arrested Mizuki and I was already happy for that.

" Lady Miya, it's time to come home…I'll let the other ninja's heal your wounds." He said as Iruka handed me to an ANBU then carried me into a bridal style.

I really want to thank Lady Seimei for helping me out this day….She really wanted me to help my friends…..

I'll have that as a new memory….

And right now….

Naruto's a ninja, I'm sure that Minata-sama's very proud of him.

~ End~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Sakura and Sasuke: Friends or Foes? **

**Narrator: will you let me narrate anything today ms. Death?**

**Me: No, I don't want too**

**Narrator: Why is that dearie?**

**Me: This is my story,I created you, and I'm not a dearie…I'm Death**

**Narrator: So when?**

**Me: cookie? **

**Narrator: Must… Resist…. these… sweet temptations… yes I want a cookie**

**Me; Weak….. So… so weak -_-**

It's my first day as a ninja, I have to get stronger as a genin and be like Seimei, I fixed the headband on my forhead. And also changed my usual clothes…(I'll post Seimei and Miya's on my profile…)

As a went out of the room the first thing I did was go to father and told him I'm ready to go. My excited went higher in the max level when I realized that I'm not an academy student anymore, I'm already a thoughts changed and thought if my mother became a ninja but I have to kove on already…

As I exited the building some Jounins bow respectfully and smile whenever they greet politely,I will also have to become wise and stronger as a high priestess, I know the pain and suffering spreads but I will take the immunity as a training and challenge.

Walking past the village I saw Konohamaru with Naruto again, I approached the boys and greeted in a smile and nod. They both smiled and waved while continuing their conversation….

" Hey Miya, ready to go?" Naruto asked after their conversation.

"Yes, I am ready…Let's go together, Naruto…." I said with a kind smile as he nodded, leaving Konohamaru behind.

When we walked, the people started to whisper things and had bad faces in some sort like they're disappointed seeing us together. I smiled at them politely as they did the same, thoughts and looks arranged in a new form when they saw Naruto's head band in amazement, and so as mine.

I laughed slightly when their faces frozed also when we entered the academy with our hands holding,I couldn't bare to see Naruto mistreated again…So a little entertainment could be nice, I just want to let the people know that 'we are ninjas'.

When we both took a seat, Naruto was smiling clearly and I sat with poise and determination until Shikamaru came inside taking a seat surprised seeing Naruto.

"Huh? What are you doing here Naruto? This place is not for drop-outs unless you graduated." Shikamaru said to him.

"Hey, look shikamaru, See this? I'm a ninja now." His pride took over as I giggled slightly.

Kiba suddenly went over to me but Akamaru jumped on my lap and licked my face as I smiled brightly.

" Hey Akamaru! Nice to see you." I said as Kiba waved his hand.

" So…Miya, you're a ninja now?" he asked with a seductively smirk on his face.

"mmm-hmm." I said while nodding, I was still busy with Akamaru.

" Well, well, well, Lady Miya is a ninja…Whattayasay we go for a bite later as a celebration?" He said as he sat on my desk, I'm still ignoring him…

" What?" I asked frankly handing Akamaru over to him.

" I said, that we go for a bite later as a celebration…Ya know what I mean…" He said as I shooked my head with an honest smile.

" sorry Kiba but I've got some Shrine and Priestess duties after school, and please stop sitting on my desk, it's unnatural if I should say." I said as he stood up with a frown on his face, he left without saying a word like I dumped him.

Actually a priestess like me cannot leave all her duties also, it's called breaking the laws and serenity of human life and well-being. I'm against the politics but I'm just me though, I also feel shame since the village elders are planning a arrange marriage for me to continue my kind….What a joke…

Mother….

Everything in this village became worse when the 9 tailed beast came and when Lady Seimei died, life suddenly sucked out for a while…Not expecting…Mistreating Naruto, he his a hero…He saved the whole village and this is the reward he gets? Well He doesn't deserved to be disrespect or be treated like trash…He his a very kind person but his pranks always come way to destroy his reputation….

When I was borned all the responsibilities and safety all already embedded on me, these tattooes help the people's pain in life but some how I don't know why the other bad guys tried to abuse the true nature of a priestess like what Mizuki did to me, Naruto and Iruka-sensei…HE said that a priestess like have the power to destroy a whole village, I never understood but I have to become strong like Seimei…This is why I came to the Academy isn't that right? To fight for the people…

I clenched my fist and muttered very positive words, but then I was cut when Ino and Sakura came inside the classroom….Another race competition…Again…?

They argued then saw Sasuke beside Naruto, Oh boy….

" hey sakura!" Naruto greeted but he was thrown over to the side.

" Out of my way! Oh….Good morning Sasuke…" She greeted as he ignored her.

" Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked politely as I frowned.

" Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino came in again as I looked at them all.

They both argued again and again then the other girls came in the argument, I face palmed in shame thinking that this academy is all for girls who really love Sasuke, Naruto began to go infront of him then glared at him like they were about to kiss but then….

" Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura demanded as somebody bumped his elbow at Naruto's butt and then

"!" I gasped when they both kissed, then they both coughed violently and my face is still in shock and surprise, my jaws were closed when danger for Naruto came.

" Naruto you're so dead!" Sakura said.

" But Sakura! It was an accident!" He said as Sakura ignired him…. The torture begins and I still felt so awkward…

~ later on~ ( It's a magical transition effect!) ^0^

Iruka-sensei came inside the classroom, he his probably pronouncing the teams now…

" Okay I will now pronounce the squads…."

I wished to be with Naruto…And some one else who's determined to become a ninja, I smiled as the Iruka –sensei is going pronounce the next team…

" Team 7….Miya Momoe…" he said as my head lit up and I clenced my fist and wished…

" Naruto Uzumaki….Sakura Haruno." As he said sakura my face smiled a bit but when Naruto was going to be my team mate….I was very happy and mentally Thanked Amaterasu for hearing my wishes and prayers, Naruto stood up and put his hands up in the air.

" I'm doomed…But at least….Miya's my team mate…" she said as she lowered her head.

" Then Sasuke Uchiha!" He said as Sakura went up and did the same then Naruto slumped down and lowered his head in disappointed…Poor Naruto…Poor Sasuke….Poor me….Sakura might actually use me to get closer to Sasuke for popularity…But it'll be okay as long as she don't insult the shrine and Seimei…

" were doomed…" Naruto and I said as I lowered my head….I felt a bit disappointed but I think sakura and I might get along pretty well….If she doesn't use me for Sasuke….

My eyes darted at Naruto when he was still disappointed, my hand patted his back and comforted him….

~ after class~

I planned to go and to eat alone, my bento was still hot and warm…I thank the gods for that, I looked for a spot to eat, I suddenly saw Sasuke with Sakura…And they were a bout to kiss but he ran away and Sakura was still on the fangirling state…

Oh boy, not again…

When she saw me she smiled and I did too I came over her and sat beside her.

" Hey Sakura, mind if you eat my bento with me?" I asked as she nodded.

" sure thanks!"

As I opened my bento, I gave her some of my drinks and handed her some rice balls and Japanese cakes. I wiped my mouth with poise as she wiped hers with her arm, I didn't mind at all then…

" Hey Miya, you're my team mate now….You know….If you need anything…ust…Come and see me okay? I don't really mind since we are both friends." She said as I smiled.

" You are so kind Sakura, also….I would like to ask you why you're kind of mean towards Naruto?" I asked as she looked directly at me and had an angry face, Naruto's kind, he is just a prankster that's all…There is no problem to that...Does it?

" It's because whenever I'm with Sasuke he ruins every thing! He's a trouble, an idiot and most of all annoying!" She said as I frowned.

" Did Naruto made something bad to you? Don't really understand Sakura, he's kind and just a prankster…" I said lecturing her as her face softened a bit.

" You could really say that but he can be annoying…He's kind I know but his actions always make me feel like punching him…He always gets in my way when I'm with Sasuke and all but Miya…why do you care for him?" she asked.

I sighed slowly as she asked me that question, my eyes began to close then open when I'm about to start.

" I feel the same way as Naruto….I was borned without parents…He and I were the same." I said lowering my head while fixing my bento.

" Huh? But you were adopted by the hokage!" She said.

" Well it's kinda hard for me not knowing my real family is, but…I was an orphaned before and I'm just adopted…Naruto feels pain and I also feel the same too….But as a priestess….My duty is to suffer and protect…Do you get that….Sakura?" I asked as she softened.

" yeah…I'm sorry…" She said as I stood up.

" I'm gonna go back to the classroom, are you coming?" I asked with a small smile, she shooked her head as I understand….She's waiting for Sasuke….

" Okay…See you later." I said walking off the streets returning to the academy.

Boy…What have got myself into? Why do I always depend on my feelings and emotions? IS it because I wanted someone happy? May be I'm going a bit far off now….

I looked up In the sky before entering the academy….

Lady Seimei…What have I gotten myself into….?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4  
**

**Pass or fail! Survival test!**

**Me: still not narrating!**

**Narrator: ...**

**Alice: Did I help?**

**Me: Of course you did you sweet girl thing you...**

**Narrator: please!**

**Me: No!**

**Narrator: Aw c'mon! Gimme a chance this time!**

**Me: No!**

**Alice: Yeah sis, give him a chance!**

**Me: No! Alice!**

**Narrator: Yeah! Alex listen to your twin sister!**

**Me: I'm the eldest! I do what I want!**

**Narrator and Alice: Pweease!**

**Me: No!**

**Me: Both of you...**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! I had a vacation with my family!**

I was sitting on my desk looking at Naruto who was peeking his head on the door, he was probably looking for our sensei. He/she so late.

It's been hours already...Why wouldn't he come in time like the others...I still have shrine duties today, I need to see how the temple's condition. I yawned loudly as my team mates looked at me with puzzled looks but they stopped and came back to their..Strategies and positions, my thoughts were dazed when I imagined our sensei.

Most of the jounins here are very powerful and strong, I really got excitedly when this day came. Thi is also my chance to become stronger so I can protect the ones I love.

But then...

I also want to find answers about my family, I have to be sure if Seimei and I have some relations or should I say...If she's my ancestor. Even though I'm just reincarnated I have to find out too, and as a High priestess! There must be a reason why I got my pilgrimage.

"He's late!"Naruto said as I jumped a bit, he's probably up to something again.

Sakura suddenly got irritated on this, my arms finally went to a new move; I brought my palm on my chin. I leaned on it...BORED...

"Naruto! Just sit down!"Sakura scolded her as I huffed.

"I don't want to! How come our teacher's already late?!"HE really have a point to that, I'm actually affected to this and also my time for temple. I'm supposed to be there right now if our teacher came here early in the first place.

"The other group already met their teachers and took them to an adventure or something and Iruka-sensei's gone too!" I huffed again when I looked at the time, probably the shrine maidens and monks are waiting for me to come there for the ceremony...Thanks giving for the people's relieving pains and their gifts...I really don't want to waste my time, especially when I have some business to run.

"We know okay?"Sakura said.

A noise suddenly came in, it was Naruto again putting an eraser on the top of the sliding door, I smirked when he did that. I will test our sensei's speed and reaction time... I'm really excited...At this moment.

"Hey what are you doing?!"Again Sakura scolds Naruto for doing that, I ignore her as my eyes look at the top of the sliding door.

"Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!"He said with pride as my back leaned on the chair and relaxed for a bit while watching it with excitement, I really agreed Naruto for that. Our sensei caused us trouble for this, I need to go to the temple but I can't leave until we get to meet him.

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that!"I ignored her again.

"Hn. Our teacher's an elite jounins and a ninja; do you think he'll fall for that?"Sasuke said as I huffed for the 3rd time, he really is an emo...

"Sasuke's right! You're so clueless Naruto!"Sakura scolded him again as I stayed in my position ignoring her.

The siding door opened, the eraser fell to a man with silver hair, and a mask on his face. I got disappointed for that when he didn't try to avoid the eraser...Is he really our Sensei?

"Hahahaha! I got him! He totally fell for it! Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly with joy, I bit my lip trying not to laugh but I giggled slightly, my thoughts were clouded when my brain was telling me that he had a reason for doing that. Letting an eraser fall to his head.

"Sensei! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!"

"Hmmm...Let me get this...My first impression for this group is, they're a bunch of idiots."He said as we all whacked in his comment for us.

He's kind of rude for telling us something that was negative, but what can I say...We are idiots in one row.

~Later on (at the roof) ~

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time..."he said as I sweat drop, shouldn't he be the first to introduce?

"Introduce ourselves, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked as I had a puzzled look.

He looked familiar from somewhere like I've seen him before, I wanted to remember but when and how?

"Things you like, things you hate...Dreams for the future...Hobbies..." He told but I couldn't even get it clearly...

''How about you tell it first, so we can tell about ourselves!"Naruto said as I nodded in agreement.

"Me...? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate...I really don't like telling you that..."he said as we all got surprised in unison, he didn't even tell us anything! He only told us his name!

"My dreams for the future...I can't even tell you that...My hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."He said as I had another puzzled look.

"That was completely useless; all he told us is his name."Sakura said as Naruto and I nodded.

"Okay, your turn...You on the right..."He said as he referred to Naruto, i looked at him with a smile and nodded at him.

"believe it! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen and the ramen that Iruke-sensei bought for me at the ichiraku ramen shop. But I hate it when you wait it for 3 minutes on putting water in the Ramen cup. My hobbies are: Eating kinds of ramen and comparing them. My future dream is: To become the greatest Hokage!"Naruto said as I smiled ear to ear hearing his dreams was a great awesome dream.

"Alright, next..."

"Alright I'm Sakura Haruno, What I like- I-I mean the person that I like is-"She said as she began to looking at Sasuke, just as I thought.

"My-my hobbies are..."Again she looks at Sasuke, again...I thought so...

"M-my dreams for the future is!"She squeals at him...I thought so...Again...

"What do you hate?"Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"What I hate is...NARUTO!"Sakura said as I eyed her harshly then she made an eep, I huffed in anger when she hates Naruto.

"Alright...Next..."He said pointing at me.

"I'm Miya Momoe, I like helping the people around the village and relieving their pains, my hobbies are spending time with my father, playing the Koto and the shamisen, performing the shrine rites, reciting all the laws one by one and training. My dreams for the future are to become like Seimei and become a stronger ninja."i said as he eyed me with an emotionless daze...He must be thinking about something...

"alright...Last one..."

He was probably referring to Sasuke, the cold one...

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate alot of things, and I don't particularly like anything."Sakura gasped when she heard this, I remained calm trying not to interfere with his introduction.

"My dream is not a dream... I will turn it to a reality, I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone..."He said as I thought so...

'He is a really cold person if you ask me...'I thought to myself when I looked around.

"good your each unique and you have your own ideas...We'll have our first mission tomorrow. "He said as I stared at him blankly.

My eyes got blank for once when I looked closely at him...This Sensei...Must have probably met Seimei...But no...Seimei's generations ago...She must have met his family...I saw him before, I'm sure of it.

Sakura elbowed my slightly I jumped for awhile, The discussion was over..

"What happened Miya?"Sakura asked as I shooked my head.

"Nothing at all!" I said politely, everyone left already...

I have to get to the temple and fast, I have to perform my rites already...I'm so late!

~**END~**

**Sorry guys if it's short! I was jet lag! I'm so sorry! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

**Pass or fail: Survival test part 2**

**Me: Narrator...**

**Narrator: Yes?**

**Me: You can narrate now...**

**Narrator: Really?**

**Me: Eh...No...**

**Narrator: When?!**

**Me: Anytime soon...**

**Narrator: Really?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Narrator: Yaay!**

**Me:Eh...Wanna cookie...? My husband Gakupo made them.**

**Narrator: o.O**

It was morning; the shrine gong woke me up. I stood up my futon and directly went to the bathroom, as I look at the mirror my face was very pale. I checked my temperature and I was fine...

I sighed deeply realizing that I'm just paranoid on what happened yesterday, Kakashi Hatake, my mind kept repeating my sensei's name many times. But I have to throw that thought so I can continue on my hot bath.

I rinsed my body with my favourite soap the strawberry scented one, and then I washed it away leaving the smell. I went out of the bathroom and opened the closet room. I then saw a bowl of sushi on my Japanese table, I then saw Konohamaru come inside with a big grin...As always...

"Hey Miya!"He greeted as I smiled in return.

"Good morning, Konohamaru..."I saw gently as he stared on my food.

"Are you going to eat that Miya?"He asked shyly, I shooked my head.

"why?"He asked.

"I can't, That's what our Sensei said, so you can eat that. It's yours..."I said giving him permission, he then had shiny eyes then snatched the bowl.

He went out of the room without saying any word, I giggled slightly for his behaviour. He's just like Naruto if you ask me, I tied my obi correctly and wore my gray pair of cyclings and I prepared my tools for the mission.

Before I came out of the shrine, I saw father looking down at Seimei's grave, I wondered off my mind for a second then he saw me at the shrine gates.

He walked over to me and greeted me gently.

"Good morning my dear..."He said, before I was about to say something but my stomach grumbled loudly, I blushed when father laughed lowly.

"Let me guess, you didn't eat your breakfast?"He asked as I nodded.

"Why is that my dear?"He asked as I sighed deeply.

"You see father, Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast for our mission today...So...That's it father."Is aid as he smirked at me widely with his eyes in a u shape.

"Yes, yes, I see...Off you go now Miya my dear...You don't want to be late right?"He said to me as I nodded.

I waved at him good bye and ran off somewhere in our meeting place, everyone was already there. Naruto smiled at me getting the point he said good morning.

Sakura also did the same and waved at me, but Sasuke...He just said...

'Hn'

We waited for hours again, the longer it takes the sky becomes clear as blue and the lights have entered the world. I just stared on the road looking for our Sensei, but there is still no sign of him.

All of us frowned until we saw a man with silver hair with a mask on his face, it was him...

And he's Late.

"Hey, good morning guys!"Kakashi-sensei greeted us but we greeted him in another way.

"You're late!"The 3 of us shouted as he kept that happy face of his on his pale face.

~Later on~

Kakashi-sensei took us on a training field with 3 logs on the middle of it; I looked around using my head.

"Ok, the time's set for after noon!"Kakashi said putting a alarm clock on a tree stump.

Naruto looked at me with a determined; I nodded at him determined also. My heart beats nervous for our test. I looked at the sky knowing it will happen fast sooner.

"So this is the reason I told you not to eat breakfast."He said, our stomach grumbled and we made a frowned face.

"If you all lose...I will tie you on the stump and eat lunch in front of you all." He said, our stomachs grumbled loudly.

"Alright, your task is to take these bells from me before noon." He said stretching his arm out to look at the bells but there are only 3.

"Wait, but there are only 3 bells."Sakura said.

When he explained further, a plan came to my mind like someone told me to do it, I thought about my summoning seal tags and my Japanese fan. If I could use the technique father taught me...I might take one of those bells.

I suddenly snapped those thoughts when Naruto took out a Kunai, he tried to attack him but he grab his wrist. I was stunned at his limit, he stayed calm.

"Don't be too excited, I didn't say start yet."He said to Naruto whose arm twisted, I was amazed.

'I didn't even see him, I must be careful on my plans.'

I thought to myself, I touched my seal tags on my waist bag and sincerely dropped one of the seals. Of course I hid it where it can't be found. I mentally smirked at this; I have to help the 3 of them too.

I remembered what father told me, team work helps a lot...I have to trust my team mates now. I have to inform them in the right time.

"But then you came to me with the intention of destroying me, so how can I say this? I'm now starting to like you guys."Kakashi-sensei said as I smirked on his compliment.

"Okay then get ready..." I took my stance and sighed deeply hoping that my plan would actually work.

"Start!'We all jumped out off his line and hid where we cannot be found.

~Later on~

I was hiding on a bush with Sakura; I looked at the seal tag carefully. I breathed in and prayed that he wouldn't see it.

But suddenly I gasped when I realized that Naruto wasn't with us, Sakura was surprised when I gasped. But then all our attention was caught when a boy wearing all orange and blonde hair was standing in front of the masked sensei...

Naruto...

He's in big trouble...

"You're going to fight right now fair and square, let's go."I shooked my head when he said that, he's double-dead, I face-palmed when I knew he'll get hurt.

"Naruto...Why..."I said in a dramatic way making Sakura sweat dropped, I want to help him but that plan will ruin if I use my seal right now, Naruto why did you do that?!

"You know what compare to the others, you seem weird."He said to Naruto who was easily annoyed on his compliment.

"Yeah? But only weird thing here is your hair-cut."He said as he charged at Kakashi-sensei, I tried to pop out of the bush but I was easily dragged down by Sakura.

"Okay, ninja technique part 1: Taijutsu..."He said as I gasped loudly, I now that technique...

He's going to kill Naruto, shit!

I reached something on his kunai pocket, it was a...

Is that one of Lord Jiraiya's novel...?

I have an impression...

Another pervert!

"Go on go ahead, attack me."He ordered Naruto, as I was still stunned at his...It must be one of his hobbies, reading those novels.

"I mean, why are you reading that book?"Naruto asked.

"To find out what happens to the story of course."

I was till focusing on the summon seal, the one that Seimei created generations ago, if I use this it will make a copy of me like clone jutsu but in a different way, it has the same Chakra type like mine and it can do whatever I say on my mind, not today. I'm still not going to use it but then-

"I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!"Naruto charged at him again, my eyes widened in fear.

He attacked him by kicking him, punching him and all kinds of stuff but in the last attack he disappeared and appeared on his back, I gasped again.

He was about to do it, that hand sign...

He will...No...Yes...No...Yes...He will,

"Naruto! Get out! He'll kill you!"I popped out of my hiding place; I then realized I've endangered myself.

"Yeah Naruto! Miya's right! He's going to destroy you!"Sakura also popped out supporting me, she cared for Naruto.

I gasped when he was about to use it, I can't believe it!

"Leaf village, secret finger Jutsu!"Kakashi shouted as I running to them, trying to stop it. But then he just.

Poked him on his butt hole, that was unexpected, It thought that he'll kill him...

"Thousand years of death!"He shouted as Naruto flew up sky high, I made a sound of a little eep when he notices me.

"Ah, if it isn't Lady Miya, it's really a great pleasure seeing you face to face already, I'm honoured."He said as I was stunned. I slid my hand on my kunai pocket and took out a kunai.

"Hmm..? I thought you're a high priestess. They say you offer up the pains in life, are you intending to kill me? Well isn't that too rash...I thought you want to become like Seimei but...You're a disgrace."He said his eyes in a u shape form.

I didn't charge at him or anything, he just wants to make my move but I figured out a plan. I looked at my waist bag and took out something. It was a smoke bomb; I dropped it on the bomb harshly making a lot of powder come out. I charged at him trying to make a Taijutsu. I suddenly tried to punch him and my other hand tried to take one of the bells, I failed. He grabbed my wrist and the other one.

I shriek when he made my fly backwards and I landed on the soft grass, I sat up only to see 2 shurikens flying over to him but his 2 fingers, I was amazed again when he did this but later on Naruto was able to come up and attacked him with his clones.

I smiled with a dash when his clones were able to caught Kakashi-sensei off guard; I was able to stand up and hid to a nearest tree.

"This is for nailing me on the butt earlier!"He attacks him with a punch, but then.

He punched the real Naruto, my jaw dropped when this happened; I thought he caught him already.

They all started to punch each other and I sweat dropped.

I then came out of the bush and went over to him patting his back, I smiled to comfort him more.

"Well, at least you did your best."I said as he nodded.

"Yeah you too, Seimei. What you did earlier was awesome."He said as we both smiled at each other, I felt my hand go to his shoulder and so did his. Our faces were like 8 inches apart but then something caught our eyes.

The both of us froze when we saw a bell lying on the ground near a tee, it might be a trap.

I know that it's a trap according to the tree, it must have any kinds of traps; invisible bear traps, ropes and needle traps.

"Naruto, wait! What if it's a-"I was cut when I was too late, when he grabbed the bells he was suddenly hung upside down...

It's a trap.

"you should always be careful when you always use a jutsu, your enemy might use it against you. And you should always take a look at your surroundings too, as for you Lady Miya...You shouldn't let your guard down, you were very good back then but never let it down milady. You also have self-control impressive..."He was about to leave but then he stopped and looked at me.

"Oh and by the way, what you did with Naruto was...Entertaining. I also remembered when I read about that part on my Icha Icha Paradise...Ever happiness to the both of you." he said puffing out as i stayed stunned.

I looked at Naruto and blushed mad.

"AMATERASU-SAMA WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME?!" I screamed on the heavens while Naruto was still squirming, I felt the shame inside my stomach.

I want to be eliminated now!

**~End~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

**You fail! Kakashi's final decision!**

**Me: Hey Narrator...**

**Narrator: Yeah...? T_T**

**Me: You can narrate now...**

**Narrator: then you're going to trick me?**

**Me: What the?!**

**Narrator: What?!**

**Me: I'm giving you the chance then you just want to throw it away?!**

**Narrator: No what I mean is-**

**Me; Forget it! I'll just continue the story!**

**Narrator: Listen-**

**Me: I listen to no one!**

**Narrator: ah nuts!**

**Me: Humph!**

**Narrator: Fine!**

**Me: Fine! Wanna cookie?**

**Narrator: yes...**

**ME: I made them myself, please accept them.**

**Narrator: yeah!**

**Me: Ok... O.O**

**Narrator: why does it have sprinkles?**

**Me: what you don't like it?**

**Narrator: Wow...Unicorns... XD**

**Me: ...**

While Kakashi-sensei was still trying to lecture Naruto, I'm still on my knees in shame. My sensei's a pervert and now he thinks I'm in to Naruto...No, I was just comforting him and told him he did his best. Why me?

But still, I'm a high priestess, reincarnation of the great Seimei itself. I show no shame and I demand respect! I held my head eye and walked over to Kakashi sensei with such aura. He then notices this when I came to him.

But before long he ignores me, I have to get those bells no matter what; I have to become a real ninja in order to protect the ones I love. I have to grow stronger too, even though all the pains in life endure me I have to keep trying like getting those bells.

Naruto was still struggling in his up-side down form, I took out a Kunai to release him but I stopped when shurikens were flying to him. It's definitely Sasuke...The emo kid.

The shurikens and kunai hit him and I covered my mouth using both hands dropping the kunai, Sasuke...He actually killed him!

"Ah! He just got hit by shurikens! Are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went too far!"Naruto said while struggling, I turned my head and got angry I then pointed at duck butt and scowled at him.

"Sasuke!"I gave him the deaths glare that he never seen before.

When Kakashi-sensei was about to fall, he transformed into a piece of log and we were all surprised. Wow...Another trick.

Obviously Kakashi-sensei was not here anymore, I took my kunai that fell and went over to Naruto who was still struggling.

"Don't move Naruto, stay still!" I said as I threw the kunai at the end of the rope and freed him.

He landed perfectly and smiled at his determination, I then heard a scream that caught my ears. I perched out and knew it was Sakura, I then tried to leave Naruto on his own but then he called out.

"Miya! Where are you going?"He asked as I stopped.

"I'm going to figure out a plan, you can stay here if you want but I'll see you later!"I said while waving my hand, he scratched his temple in annoyance when I left him.

But then later on, I heard Naruto scream; I turned and saw him hung up again...Well...Okay...

I left hi alone knowing that he could do it, I sensed that Kakashi was there with Sakura somewhere, then I heard another scream.

He really did something to her...Really...?

When I found him he was reading his Icha Icha paradise and I crossed my arms on my chest, he then gave me a wave knowing I was with him, I frowned at him that caught his attention.

"Lady Miya, we meet again. It's really nice to see you here. "he said while still reading.

I then walked over to him trying to convince him to stop reading those books but he disappeared, I then stopped and widened my eyes when he was not there anymore. He was just here a minute ago...

I turned around and saw him in front of me; I was startled when he was not with his book. I then took my stance and sweep kicked, he dodged that actually. I took out my favourite weapon, the fan.

I used my techniques on this but he still dodges every move I make, I then took out a kunai and used it as another slashing weapon.

"Why don't you just give up already milady?"He said with his u shaped eye, I ignored him and it was the perfect chance now!

I released a summoning seal and it attacked Kakashi-sensei form behind, I did the same in the front, I released the Kunai when I touched a bell, he suddenly disappeared letting the copy of myself attack me, I then flew to the air landing on the ground.

"Lady Miya! I'm so sorry!"The copy of me said then disappeared and became a summoning seal again, I tried to sit up but a net fell on the sky trapping me.

The silver haired Sensei went in front of me with his hidden smile, he was also chuckling. I struggled on my place as he kept laughing.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?!"I asked harshly.

"You should have seen your face when you were caught on a net, bet...Oh well...I have to deal with somebody."He said leaving me behind.

I still struggled on my place but nothing came, I have to get out of this mess. I took out a kunai but it won't cut open.

I noticed that it has chakra...

Great

I have to wait for someone for help...

But wait!

I had an Idea! I have a summoning seal here, it can help. I reached out for my waist bag and took a summoning seal; I threw it on the ground far away from here.

"Release!"I commanded until the seal turned into a samurai guy, I smirked lightly as he bowed respectfully.

"Lady Miya, what is it?" He asked with poise.

"I need help, please free me."I said as he nodded, he then realized that it was chakra ropes.

"What?"I asked.

"Milady, it's impossible for you to escape but I have another option here."He said with his eyes closed, my brows rose as a sign of asking.

"I have to cut these with my super duper powerful slash."He said with a gay pose, I sweat dropped when he did that, but then he took his Katana out and put it on the back of his head, I realized what he will do.

"Wait what if-"I was cut when he clashed his sword down with a gayish screech and I screamed loudly in fear.

When I was free, I was still traumatized on what, happened; He pats my head in a polite manner and turned into a seal again.

I shooked my head and stood up grabbing the seal and placed it on my waist bag.

"I have to find the others and get the bell."I said dashing off with the wind.

~Later on~

I ran to an opened field to see Sakura and Sasuke, as they both saw me. I froze for a while when Sasuke was on the ground, his body is down under there does it?

Oh well, I have to help him up.

"AH! Sasuke's head doesn't have a body and his talking!"Sakura said as she fainted, I sweat dropped when this happened; I looked at Sasuke who was also stunned.

"A little help here priestess. "He said as I sighed deeply and did some hand signs.

"Earth style: tree root jutsu!"

Roots came out and freed him on his damsel in distress form, I then walked over to Sakura and shake her but she was still unconscious.

"A thank you can help, Uchiha."i said as he didn't say anything.

"Well, you're welcome."i said as he kept saying his favourite word.

"Hn"

~Minutes later~

Sakura's eyes adjusted as she saw Sasuke, I smiled at her when she woke up.

"Sasuke...You're alright!"She sat up and hugged her then Sasuke was struggling.

This made me laugh.

"Let go! Let go!"

After the cheesy moment, I stood up helping Sakura up.

"I have to get those bells before noon, I don't have much time."Sasuke said as I agreed.

"But Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells?"Sakura protested as I pat her back.

I have to get those bells too, I touched one. I have to go find Kakashi-sensei. If I don't, I'll never become a ninja and never become like Seimei. I have to prove myself that I'm strong or else...I can't protect the ones I love.

I went back where Naruto is, leaving the both of them to find the perverted teacher. The alarm clock ringed and I stopped.

"Oh no...Its noon already!" I said as my legs were twitching in sadness.

~Later on~

Naruto was tied on a tree stump; the 3 of us were sitting on the ground with our stomachs grumbling. I held my stomach harshly, he just watched us with his face.

"O-oh stomachs growling, that's too bad...But I've made up my mind. I won't send you all back at the academy."He said as I was surprised.

"What?! I pass."Sakura said with his super surprised face.

"Hn."I thought that Sasuke would say that, after all he's an emo kid.

Sakura and Naruto were jumping in excitement while I thanked Amaterasu for that, tears of happiness came to my eyes and I wiped them dramatically.

"Yes, all four of you are dropped from the program. PERMANENTLY!"He said as I stopped praying.

"Drop us from the program?!That means we'll come back to academy! You can't do that!" Naruto protested as I kept silent.

"You don't think like ninjas, you act like little kids...Brats."Kakashi said harshly, it pissed Sasuke off. He charged at him.

Sasuke ends up being in the ground, being held down with force. We all gasped at his state.

"Do you think it's all about you..."Kakashi said, I looked up on the sky in sadness.

Perhaps Amaterasu-sama doesn't want me to become a ninja after all...

Maybe because of my sins, but no, it's not. I think she want to tell me that I can't be a ninja...

When Kakashi-sensei said something about squads, my head perched out. I know what he meant; all this time he wanted us to do-

"Sensei, you wanted to test our team work, am I correct?"I asked.

"That's correct, what Lady Miya said is correct...It's too late now...With all 4 of you come right at me, you couldn't have got the bells. Well, anyway it's over."He said.

"Wait, you said two bells that means if the squad gets the bells. It will have a rampage and it'll only set us up!" Sakura said as I agreed.

"It was my plan, to put you all against each other." He said with his stern look on his face.

If he did that, he could put us four in danger. He's practically telling us something else. He's hiding something form us.

"Sakura, you kept thinking about Sasuke and you can't even lift a finger to help him. "He said to Sakura letting me cut the daze.

"Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything..."

"Lady Miya, you help them escape from dangerous matters, but you lack confidence." He said reading my mind.

"And you...Sasuke...The others are so far beneath you, they were worthless. Missions are carried on in squads. Of course you need individual skills but team works is the most important element. Every shinobi understands this, when ninjas do this individual it can lead them to danger. For example, Sakura kill Naruto to save Sasuke."He said as we all startled.

"That what happens on a mission...On every mission, your life is in the line. Including you Miya."He said as they looked at me.

"Why? Why me?"I asked him as he looks back.

"Someone like you is the most important thing in the village; you must earn confidence in order to use a jutsu."He said as I hung my head low.

He's right, what he told me was correct... I was too afraid that I might hurt somebody. I have no confidence on using a jutsu, that's way Mizuki almost had his way with me...I couldn't even use a jutsu at Kakashi-sensei also...

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist, Kakashi –sensei went over the grave stone, he stood over it.

"Do you see this grave stone? They are all ninja who are all honoured as heroes in the village."He said as Naruto smirked.

"That's it! That's it! I've decided to put my name on that grave stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing; I'm going to be hero!"Naruto said as I shooked my head.

"They are all...A special kind of hero..."Kakashi-sensei said as I nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei's right, those gravestones are something that should be sacrificed."I said lowering my head again, when I remembered Seimei-sama.

"What are you talking about Miya, what kind of heroes are they c'mon tell me you guys?" Naruto said as I still kept my head lowered.

"Are you both going to tell us...?"Naruto asked excitingly.

I sighed deeply with my head still lowered, Kakashi sensei kept silent.

"They are all KIA."He said as I nodded.

"That's sounds really cool!"Naruto said as I shooked my head.

"It means killed in action, they all died..."Sakura said as I nodded.

All of us became sad when Kakashi-sensei told us that, I couldn't stand the fact that every one dies because of evil, that's why I want to become a ninja...I don't want anyone else to die.

"The names of my closest friends are engraved here, also Seimei-sama...But she's buried in the shrine courtyard."He said as I stood up and leaned on a stump.

"Alright I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'll be much harder than you; I'm giving you three hours to prepare. Eat now to get strength but Naruto doesn't get any."He said as I gasped.

"But Sensei isn't that too harsh?"I asked as he shooked his head.

"It's a punishment on trying to eat lunch by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person immediately fail."He said as we all got worried.

"I make the rules and you follow them, got it?"He said as we all nodded.

~Later on~

The three of us were getting ready; Sakura and Sasuke were eating while I didn't. I just looked at the bento that Kakashi had made for us. I didn't eat at all.

"Hey...Miya, why are you not eating lunch?" Sakura asked, I shooked my head in decline and handed over my bento to Naruto.

"You guys, you know what...Suddenly I'm not so hungry."I said as Sakura gasped.

"This too."Sasuke said as I smiled, at him knowing that his an emo kid...Well he isn't that bad after all, Sasuke and Naruto will become good friends soon. I know it.

"What? No, Sasuke, Miya you can't do that! You heard what the Sensei said!"Sakura said as I ignored her.

"Kakashi's gone we need to get those bells as a team." He said as I nodded.

"It's true, what he said is right. We need to do it as a team because it's the only way to pass."I said as Sakura looks down on her food and offers it up to the hungry Naruto.

"Okay thanks."Naruto said as I smiled at the moment.

"Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat."

"But isn't that your lunch?"

"I'm on a diet; I don't really need it, just...TAKE IT NARUTO!" I laughed at this.

"I can't take it! I can't move my hands; you're going to feed me!"Naruto said as I nodded noticing that.

"Hurry up! He can come back in any minute."Sasuke said as I nodded in response.

"Do it sakura."I said as she used the chopsticks.

I laughed more when sakura feeds him, I then stopped laughing when Kakashi-sensei came, an explosion came.

"YOU!" He said with an angry face, he doesn't look very happy.

"You broke the rules and now be ready for the punishment!"

He did some hand signs and the clouds darkened the heavens, it's another trick, those hand signs didn't mean anything.

"Any last words?"He asked us as I stood up.

"But you said!"

"Yes?"

"There are 4 of us! That's how going to work! There's Miya, Sakura and-"

"We should work as a team!"Sasuke corrected as I nodded.

"He's right! If we don't work together as a team, we would be able succeed!"I said.

"That's right the 4 of us gave our lunch to him because we are his friends!" Sakura said defending him.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it!"Naruto shouted as the 4 of us became determined as a team.

"The 4 of you are 1 that's your excuse?! You...Pas..." He said as we all gasped in disbelief, my jaw dropped and it turned into a smile.

"You pass..."

"What do you mean? Why did we pass?"Sakura asked, Kakashi sensei said with his u shape smile form.

"You are the first squad to pass; the others fail and fell into every trap. A ninja must see through deception, in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum. That's true but those who abandons their friends are a badly scum." He said as my smile turned into a sigh of contentment.

"You know guys...His kinda cool..."He said.

"Ok, Squad seven starts their mission tomorrow."

"I did it! I'm a ninja!"Naruto said proudly.

~End~

**Yaay! They're ninja's now!**


End file.
